User blog:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)/Isabella Jones!
Isabella "Bella" Jones '''is a Freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School and a former member of the Power Squad. She's also the daughter of Mia Jones and Lucas Valieri, and the niece of Jane Vaughn. Isabella used to live in France with her mother and grandmother. She transferred to Degrassi during the 2018-2019 school year; she's best friends with '''Jasmine. She's portrayed by Taylor Atelian. Character History Season 18 In Season 18 of Degrassi, Isabella is re-introduced into the series; she has returned to the steps of Degrassi Community School, but this time as a freshman, alongside her are three others: Jasmine, AJ, and Travis. With high hopes of a fresh start, she's ready to make friends, while at the same time hiding the fact that her mother is "The" Mia Jones, whom happens to be a famous fashion model. Isabella is re-introduced in the episode, The Show Goes On, it's the start of a brand new year at Degrassi; while most people are thinking about what they can do to make themselves more popular, Isabella has started off using Degrassi as a sort of "escape" from her hectic lifestyle as the daughter of a fashion model. Isabella meets Jasmine and they both have hopes of joining the Power Squad, so they bond very quickly. Later on in the episode, Isabella and Jasmine actually try out, but Sabrina and Jennifer tell them that there's only one spot left on the squad and it looks like someone's not going to be happy. The girl's both state that they just want the decision to be fair, but when Isabella overhears that Jennifer is a fan of Mia Jones, Isabella reveals the fact that her real name is Isabella Jones, not Isabella Oshea. Sabrina and Jennifer then make their choice, Jasmine isn't mad, but rather happy for Isabella, blind to the fact that Isabella bribed Jennifer in order to get the Power Squad spot. In When I Grow Up, Isabella is dealing with her growing popularity, something she never intended on having, but now that she does have it, she is starting to lose the fact that her "real friends" are fading into the background somehow. Isabella even blows off her movie night with Jasmine in order to practice with the squad. In Modern Guilt (1), Isabella see's how much her friends want to spend time with her; so she decides to skip one day of practice, and it almost costs her everything. Isabella then receives an ultimatum from Jennifer, either she ends her friendship with Jasmine or Jennifer will tell Jasmine what Isabella did to get on the Power Squad. Isabella does everything that Jennifer says all throughout the episode. Later in the episode, Modern Guilt (2), Isabella is tired of dealing with Jennifer and her ways. So, she decides that she is going to tell Jasmine the truth, so Jennifer doesn't beat her to it. After Isabella tells her friend everything, Jasmine gets up and leaves, not wanting anything else to do with her. In Hot N Cold (1), Isabella, seeing as how her friendship with Jasmine is pretty much over with, decides that she is going to try to look for a relationship. She finds herself falling hard for Cole; however, he is a Junior and she is a Freshman, so he decides to take her out. Not thinking that the two of them would hit it off, Cole starts to actually play along with Isabella's advances and learns that he actually does like her, so the two create a relationship. In Hot N Cold (2), Isabella goes to school the next day and calls Cole "babe"; he states that that was too embarassing and decides that he wants to keep their relationship a secret. Isabella decides that if she wants to be mature, she has to do go along with what Cole is telling her, even if it does hurt her to be ignored by him. In Poker Face (1), Isabella see's how much Cole's addiction to online gambling is starting to affect their relationship. In Poker Face (2), After Isabella informs Cole's father of Cole's gambling, he ultimately breaks up with her, but seeks help and thanks her for her support through his problem. In Why Do You Let Me Stay Here (1), Isabella returns to school; this time she's forced to work on a school project with no one other than Jasmine. The two decide that they'll get different partners, but after a while they actually start to bond as friends once again. Jennifer see's this and history starts to repeat itself, but this time Isabella disses Jennifer. In Why Do You Let Me Stay Here (2), Isabella has just dissed Jennifer and knowing Jennifer she's not just going to stand there and take that. Jennifer kicks her off of the squad and states that she will reveal Isabella's deepest darkest secret - the fact that her grandfather is pedophile - Isabella is willing to keep this a secret for her family's name. In Russian Roulette, Isabella is shown talking with Jasmine. In Homecoming (1), Isabella cheers at the game. In Homecoming (2), Isabella talks about going to the dance, but never shows up. What Happens Next: Quotes *"Yes. Mom, I promise, I promise...I gotta go" (''first line, on the phone ''to Mia; The Show Goes On) *"Are you really that much of a bitch?" *"Oh shut...the...hell...up!" *"That's me. Isabella Jones. Oshea's a name I made up" *"I guess you could say I'm fake" Relationships Cole *Start Up: Hot N Cold (1) (1810) *Break Up: Poker Face (2) (1817) **Reason: Isabella told Cole's father that he had become addicted to online gambling. Category:Blog posts